Stuck
by kledynk
Summary: Fushimi wishes he was sometimes wrong.


He's startled when the lights go out and the stack of papers he was carrying slips out of his hands.

"Shit," he swears as he drops to his knees in the complete darkness to pick up the white sheets.

Another surprise follows as the door to the captain's office opens, to reveal Munakata heading towards the corridor. Munakata stops in his mid step before he almost bumps into Fushimi. He stands unmoving for several seconds, eying the person on the floor, waiting.

"Fushimi Saruhiko at your service." He springs up to his feet and bows his head curtly before he drops to the floor again, trying to hastily put in order the mess he made.

"Ah, Fushimi..." Munakata says, before he steps over the papers to head towards the water dispenser in the corner. The sound of running water fills the room.

"Isn't it a bit late for paperwork?" Munakata says turning in Fushimi's direction.

"I'm going home already," he says. He tenses up hearing the approaching footsteps.

"You can't go home." Fushimi looks up at the owner of the boots that suddenly appear in front of him. "In case of an outage gates lock automatically. Security reasons." Munakata shifts before he drops to his knee to collect some papers. "Looks like we're stuck in here," he says. Fushimi doesn't respond, concentrated on getting the papers in order as quickly as possible. He puts the last of them on his desk, before turning to Munakata to take the rest.

"I have a private flat in the upper floor." Munakata says as he hands Fushimi the papers, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come with me, Fushimi? There's no point for you to sit here alone in the dark."

"S-sure" he says, feeling as if he was about to collapse under the weight of Munakata's hand.

"Wait here for a moment." He watches Munakata disappear into his office. He runs his hand through his hair. Power should be back soon.

* * *

><p>"We'll use the security stairs," Munakata says, the fluorescent lights reflecting an absinthine gleam in his glasses. "It'll be a shorter way, than using the main stairs," he goes on as he retrieves a bundle of keys from his pocket. They stop at the end of the corridor. Fushimi watches Munakata put the key into the lock, and unlock the staircase. He almost clicks his tongue. One must feel pretty secure to keep their emergency exits locked. He freezes when he feels a hand on his hip, pressing him to go. He springs in front of Munakata and without looking back he starts climbing the stairs taking two steps at a time. He can hear the scraping noise echo around him as Munakata locks the staircase behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like the view?" Munakata says handing him a glass of whiskey. He eyes it wearily for a moment wondering whether Munakata considered his age, before he finally grabs it, deciding that his age may be the very reason why he ended up in front of a panoramic window in his boss's private condo. He grunts noncommittally into his glass, because he's not going to stroke the bastard's ego, no matter if he's a fucking prince charming or an actual king. The alcohol tastes bitter on his tongue and brings memories of the last time he drank it.<p>

"Not so fast." Munakata stops him, his tone amused, as he grabs his arm lightly and then suddenly he's being pressed against Munakata, Munakata's hand holding his chin, forcing him to look up.

"You're such a fine boy, Fushimi," he whispers, his thumb brushing against Fushimi's lips.

"I..." Fushimi gasps, trying to disentangle himself from the other's grip "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me for a moment." He almost trips over before he reaches the bathroom and shuts the door. He feels the wall for a light switch, presses it and then slowly drops to the floor. He'll excuse himself as soon as the power comes back and he can very well wait for it here. He opens his eyes to the complete darkness of the bathroom. How long can a freaking outage last? Still holding the glass of whiskey in one hand he retrieves his PDA from his pocket to check the time. He brings the glass to his mouth. 19:47. Fuck. He sighs in exasperation and downs the rest of his drink. Sometimes he just can't understand how is it that he always comes across as this stuck-up brat spewing cynicism all around like he's having the time of his life, while in reality deep inside he wishes he was wrong. He wishes there was some substance to all the noble things people like to say. More than just wishful thinking or twisted mind games. He scowls as he thinks back to his swearing-in ceremony for Scepter 4. Justice. Riiight. He gets up slowly and extends his PDA, using it as a light torch to light his way to the mirror. He takes his glasses off to rub his eyes, puts them back on and looks at his reflection. He looks sallow. He suddenly breaks into a giggle as he remembers Munakata's words. How well did that pick up line get him laid in the past? He's always thought there was a curious imbalance in age and sex among the members of Scepter 4. 19:51. He sits down on the toilet. Maybe losing his virginity to a king wouldn't be such a bad idea? He may absorb some more of that royal aura. Or more like bullshit that got so dense, it was granted a physical form. He could definitely use a drink, though, he thinks as he looks at his empty glass standing on the sink. He grabs it and heads back to the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling all right, Fushimi?" Munakata sits on the sofa, a glass in his hand.<p>

"I'm fine," Fushimi says and instantaneously breaks into laughter at the unintended pun on Munakata's earlier words. "F-fine." He drops to the sofa next to Munakata and reaches for the bottle on the table.

"I think you've had enough," Munakata says, but doesn't move to stop him.

"Oh?" he turns to Munakata, and instead of going for the bottle he snatches the glass out of Munakata's hand, spilling its contents and pushes his mouth against Munakata's. It dawns on him that he's only kissed anyone while drunk and he laughs, before Munakata responds muffling the sound. Munakata grabs his head and shoves his tongue into his mouth. Fushimi digs his fingers into Munakata's shoulders as the other pushes him down onto the sofa. He feels his glasses being snatched off his face, and this time when Munakata brings their mouths together he uses his teeth. Fushimi hears him respond with a grunt, and he arches his body up when Munakata starts unbuttoning his uniform. He runs his tongue against Munakata's jawline and feeling his throat tighten, he bites Munakata's neck which grants him another shove against the sofa. He's being held down, he can't see shit in the complete darkness without his glasses, and Munakata must have splashed himself with a whole fucking bottle of cologne because the smell is so intense it makes his eyes sting. All of this just feels so fucking absurd he can't stop the giggle that escapes his mouth.

"What?" Munakata menages between the heaves.

"Hold me."

Munakata shifts his weight to bring him up. He instantaneously goes rigid in Munakata's arms and he thinks he can see lights in the sky from across the window but everything is a blur and these are probably just stray reflections on the window pane, the weather was shit all day. He grabs Munakata's hand, brings it up to his mouth and makes a wailing sound, as he realizes that he's starting to hyperventilate.

"Aren't I good?" he moans in Munakata's ear as he presses Munkata's hand to his chest.

Several things happen simultaneously when he's suddenly thrown on the floor almost hitting his head on the table, and he doesn't even manage to make a sound as he's blinded by the light coming from the open bathroom door. He reaches for the table top, knocks something over, before his hand finds his glasses. He realizes how badly he's shaking when he tries to put them on and he freezes when he feels that his face is all wet. His fingers are covered in red and he can see that there's more of it on Munakata's hands and shirt. He takes one, two, three erratic breaths before he covers his mouth with his hand. There's something sticky on his chest and when he looks down he can see a raw wound and he realizes that he must have scratched his scabs open. Munakata suddenly gets up and goes past him to the bathroom. He can hear Munakata open the faucet. He takes the obvious hint to leave, and at that moment there's nothing he wants more than just disappear before he does something unpredictable. He stands up shakily and heads towards the exit aware of Munaka still washing his hands in the bathroom. He'll wash himself too when he gets home, and he feels so pathetic that it makes him want to laugh when he wishes that it worked for him the same way it does for Munakata.


End file.
